Talk:Far Jump
'This was proven when the Bentusi Harbor Ship drew a Bentusi fleet from the nebula near Hiigara during a conflict with the Hiigarans.' When did this happen? Could a source be provided here, please? Also, a picture of the hyperspace core from HW2 would go nicely here. Norsehound 09:17, 26 February 2008 (UTC) *Ok, sources added... if you are interested in topic, you should rather check Three Hyperspace Cores#Powers of the Cores. I only don't have idea where from someone came with Far Jumps for Tradeships, Keepers, and Dreadnaught... THAT needs source, if noone will come with any, I'll remove that sentence. SkywalkerPL 14:52, 26 February 2008 (UTC) *The Bentusi-Hiigara conflict happened in the backstory and was the reason why the Ancient Hiigarans were exiled in the first place.Amitakartok 23:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion hi, read your opinion, but not really to accepted by me, nothing much, but just try to share on some on my opinion of myself. It is ok, right? anyway, here is it, about the Far Jump defination that you say, "is a term of powerful Hyperdrive ability capable of taking ships vast distance" correct me if I am wrong, I do seem to be remember the HW (which past nearly 10 years I have play the game) that the core found by the Kushan is actually to power up their largest city and to furnish power during the construction of the 1st Mothership, hence if my memory not wrong, so the term you use may not really implied to what is the Far Jump Core really are. For me, is should be a power source that emiting a large sum of power in a wave form that can be use for various or even unlimited usage. The second part, about the ever known far jump are only the 3 cores. It is extually 4 if you still remember the core that use by the beast in the NAGGAROK, which yourself also mention in your page, sorry for that and you also know the 3 core was not only for jumping around as it can be use for Sajuuk Cannon (ok that good, this also implies back to my 1st opinion). And for about the frigate matter, dont having any hyperdrive core, that I not too sure, as I did not play finish the HWC (which I play up to mission 5/6 only) & HW2 never touch, but as far as I can say (up to having only play 5/6 mission in HWC) in HWC that we did not really having any Mothership in control, of which we are having a Kuun-Lan (a resource/research team labotary ship?) a some short of Carrier size ship (should be) which allowed to have it own ability to build and reserch. Anyway, no matter what ship rank the Kuun-Lan is she most probably did not have the 2nd Core in the Hiigaran Prossession inbuild into her. But still she able to jump into hyperspace together with her support fleet (as I think should be short jump), but this to me, the Kuun-Lan would not be able to bring those supporting frigate vessel by her own, hence that I can say and suspect every frigate rank and above should be having atleast a smaller core or something else (which work like a core) for them to made a short jump. About the term "Far Jump Range Wake Jumper" is really new to me, maybe I did not play finish the HWC or ever play the HW2, so anyone pro can tell me about this would be thankful, and is it really having 60km span only, which to me it sound too small, think of the size of most capitalship to put into a radiance of 60km are too pack. (Imagine bringing in 5 Carrier + 3 Heavy Cruiser + 3 Missile Destroyer + 5 Destroyer + other Frigate alone should not enough being pack into just 60km range. Anyone can advise me the accuracy about this. THANK 1st. For the known far jumper, to me is it only 2 of them, it is not really a argument, please dont argue over me, just my opinion, sorry for that again. The 2 I mention are Sajuuk & the NAGGAROK, as for me, this 2 are the only origin user of the far jump core, the others such as Kushan Mothership, the Pride of Hiigara, The Great Harbor Ship of Bentus, and Makaan's Flagship are just merely the thelf who steal the core from Sajuuk, when Sajuuk loses it 3 cores and when berserk by other just to obtained it power. Am I right? lol And lastly, for the Progenitor Keepers and the Dreadnaughts having to be a far jumper, I not really can give too much opinion on these 2, as I really did not play finish the HW series. But still, I dont think so, if really YES is the answer, then why the Makaan (Vaygr), Taiidan, Hiigaran and other races are so particular on obtaining the 3 cores only for milienium. If really wanted to say about the 2 ship core, I think I can say the 2 core in those ships are a better core than the usuall short jump core. For another matter, I am hoping the HW could come out with a HW3, as having the 3 core, the Hiigaran should be able to go further into another galacies which maybe the origin of the NAGGAROK, just imagine the fight you can get from there, thousand years ago having such technologies to made NAGGAROK core, by now, the successful core should be far more powerful, even the 3 cores also can be out class. Really made me anxious about it sometimes.Balcon28 04:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Mr. FIX IT It's fixed/edited Balcon, you should have seen.